Kingdom Hearts Dark Depths
by Quint866
Summary: Sora and Riku get possessed... So Cloud teams up with Donald and goofy to help Sora and Riku! Rated T for language
1. Yet again MORE Mind control

Kingdom hearts

Dark Depths

Chapter 1 Yet again... MORE Mind control

Sora and riku were back at destiny islands after the long battle with Marluxia. You know that extremely girly rose flower scythe wielding guy... Riku and sora were figh... er... more or less playing with their wooden swords. they were done fighin- er... playing with their wooden swords at night sora went to sleep he had a rather... weird dream...

It was a raining night in the feilds lightning clashed everywhere and he suddenly saw the heartless symbol on the ground. suddenly Sora began sinking into the center of it almost like dark quicksand... he struggled to get out but then the dark tar like liquid intensified and swallowed sora like a whirlpool.

suddenly outside of sora's mind a dark floating figure shrouded in as dark cloak similar to the organizations but it was off a bit... there was a symbol on the back of it it was the heartless symbol.

the figured malevolently chuckled...

"heh... heh... heh... this dream will soon eat your mind my little puppet!"

suddenly soras eyes opened and his eyes were solid dark black. his key blade turned purple and he mindlessly walked along with the figure unconscious of his surroundings suddenly the figure opened rikus door... riku was not asleep however he was reading a dark manuscript... he looked out the door and saw...

Nothing... he thought it was the wind so he continued to read his book

as he turned back to his book he clenched his key blade and jumped out the door and yelled

"I KNOW YOUR OUT HERE! SHOW YOUR DAMN SELF!"

Nothing still

Riku was not afraid he ran out and walked into the old shack and the door closed behind him.

riku was now a bit worried

he walked into the darkness a bit and heard a crate fall on the ground suddenly the torches inside the shack lit up riku said but not as loud

"Hey! who's messing with me! sora! that better not be you!"

no reply

He walked down to the end of the shack and saw sora but he didn't notice he was being manipulated by the shadow

Riku yelled

"Oh? I see now! you were trying to scare me!? ha! ha! ha!" Riku laughed sarcastically.

suddenly sora said in an echoed voice

"The End is Near..."

Riku said

"Oh enough of the fake ghost act Sora just admit it!"

suddenly riku looked at his eyes riku gasped

he now knew it... he knew Sora was being possessed...

but it was too late... he suddenly was kicked down to the ground

Riku was angry now... he heard the cloaked shadows voice

"Nothing you do now... can stop my domination... you can't resist... Riku..."

Riku jumped at the shadow but then sora grabbed him and put him on the restraint bed the metal restraints clicked shut as the figure brought the torch closer.

the cloak said

"I have dreamed of this world being mine... now i use every part of it for my own will..."

Riku yelled

"You... You bastard! What have you done to my friend!?"

The shadow said

"I merely made his soul into my puppet! and that's what i'll do to yours!"

Sora held up a purple aura energy ball. about the size of a baseball.

Riku said

"Sora! No! Don't do it!"

But sora did he put the purple energy on rikus cest and it combined with his heart...

Riku struggled as he tried to fight it... but it was no use... his eyes darkened like soras and his keyblade now had purple fire around it...

The shadow floated off with the two...

To Be Continued...


	2. The Search For A New Blade Master

Chapter 2

Missing Madness

Donald and Goofy woke up and they went to Sora's Shack like house Donald said

"Sora! You can't be asleep for ever you know!"

Donald pounded on the door

"Your breakfast has been ready for like... two hours Gu-hyuk!" goofy chuckled.

Donald opened the door and saw sora was not in his bed.

Donald said

"Myah! he's probably with riku!

they walked over to rikus hammock and they saw it was empty but they saw a piece of paper.

It labeled...

YOUR TWO LEADERS ARE MY PUPPETS THE APOCALYPSE IS AT HAND

SUMBIT BEFORE US.

Donald gasped and he told goofy what the letter said

goofy said

"Lets go and free are friend!"

Donald said

"Goofy! we cant fight a master of swordsmanship with spells and a shield!"

goofy sighed and said

"well... what now?"

Donald thought...

"Lets go and get our own new blade master!"

Goofy had an idea.

He took Donald to a Captain hook and he was busy looking for sora on his map after his defeat in chain of memoires

Goofy said

"guh... ahem?"

Captain hook turned around and said

"What do you want?!"

Donald said

"we need your help! sora has been taken and he has been possessed... can you help us!?"

Captain Hook made the "Really? Dude Really?" face

and he said

"men!" make these fools walk the plank!

Donald and goofy ran as they went through a portal and they goofy said

"oh! I know another guy!"

They went to Axel

Axel said

"well if it isn't duck hunt dog and doofus duck!"

Donald said

"we need your help! I need to free sora from mind control!"

Axel said

"Why should I help a witch!?"

Donald said

"Im not a witch!"

Axel said

Then why does you wand that cast magical spells have a witch hat on it!?

Donald said

"Well... I uh..."

Axel yelled

"BURN THE WITCH!" Donald ran away from axels fiery wall.

Donald said back at the islands

"GOOFY! YOU DOPE! GOT ANY OTHER BRIGHT IDEAS?!"

Goofy said

"Plenties! Gu huk! we could always try..."

Donald yelled

"Let me pick for once!"

goofy sighed and said

"Oh alright..."

Donald thought...

"say! we could do it from him!"

goofy glanced up.

Donald said

"come! we need to find him! Let's go get Cloud!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
